


onde o ar cheira a flores (e as flores são espelho de quem eu sou)

by JemDoe



Series: fanfics bentinho/escobar [2]
Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: Brazilian Literature - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Como uma mariposa atraída por uma chama, Bentinho era atraído por uma pintura em um corredor empoeirado.





	onde o ar cheira a flores (e as flores são espelho de quem eu sou)

Como uma mariposa atraída por uma chama, Bentinho era atraído por uma pintura em um corredor empoeirado. Era uma pintura bela, ele supunha, sentimentos conflituosos batendo em seu peito ao ver o homem de pele pálida, olhando para os céus como se as flechas que penetravam seu peito fossem nada mais que uma coceira, vestido com apenas um pedaço de linho para cobrir-lhe, e ainda ameaçando cair de seus quadris. Ele desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto ruborizar-se, olhando para a pequena placa dourada que indicava o santo que ali posava.

São Sebastião. O nome lhe era vagamente familiar. Olhando para o rosto anguloso do santo, a história lhe vinha a mente, assim como mais pinturas do santo, todas em poses vagamente parecidas, a voz do padre dizendo que os homens que haviam pintado este santo, em específico, haviam dado _outro significado_ a imagem de um homem sendo penetrado por flechas, e o tom de voz dele havia lembrado a Bentinho de Jônatas e Davi, por algum motivo.

Esta era outra coisa a qual ele continuava retornando: Jônatas e Davi. A história dos dois parecia se entrelaçar com suas visitas, quase que religiosamente no mesmo horário, àquela pintura de são Sebastião. Bentinho não podia deixar de se perguntar se Sebastião - santo, mártir, um guerreiro da fé - teria seu próprio Davi. Ou seu próprio Jônatas.

Nessa dicotomia Davi-Jônatas, quem seria Bentinho, quem seria Escobar? Bentinho não saberia dizer, mas sabia que sua alma, de certo modo, estava costurada a alma de Escobar - e aqueles pensamentos sobre as mãos de Escobar em si retornavam, fazendo que sua face ficasse ainda mais ruborizada. Jesus, não tinha salvação para ele e seus pensamentos. Ele amava a Escobar, mais do que um amigo deveria amar a outro; não, sua relação era a de Jônatas e Davi. Ou, ao menos, era o que ele esperava. O que ele queria.

Bentinho, no entanto, sabia de algo: não importava seu querer no fim das contas, porquê se os padres soubessem que ele tinha aqueles pensamentos - heréticos, pecaminosos -, ele teria o mesmo destino de são Sebastião. No caso dele, no entanto, não seria por fé.

\- Bentinho! - Chamou Escobar, tirando-lhe dos pensamentos, e ele olhou para o amigo, o garoto vermelho com o exercício feito. Bentinho sorriu para ele, a resposta automática o traindo. Escobar pegou em suas mãos, e ele fez seu melhor para não encarar Escobar. - Bentinho, aonde andavas? Está quase na hora da missa.

-Por aqui, é claro. - Ele indicou com a cabeça a pintura de são Sebastião, e Escobar encarou a pintura também. - Não sei explicar, mas tenho sempre me encontrado encarando esta pintura.

Escobar olhou da pintura para Bentinho, e então, para a pintura novamente.

-É bonita, admito. Mas triste, não? - Os olhos de Escobar não deixavam a pintura, ardentes como fogo em sua fervura. - Não foi são Sebastião que morreu por ser diferente?

O coração de Bentinho parou de bater, encarando o perfil de Escobar. Saberia ele do que Bentinho sentia? Se sabia - não estaria ele com nojo de Bentinho? Ou estaria Bentinho lendo a situação exageradamente? Ele não saberia dizer.

-Acredito que sim. - Bentinho replicou, por fim, e Escobar apertou sua mão, o encarando com o menor dos rubores no rosto. Bentinho o encarou com curiosidade, e quando Escobar lhe beijou, lábios quentes contra os seus pelo que pareceu uma hora inteira, ele apenas registrou o ato quando acabou. - Escobar?

A voz dele sempre havia sido assim, com aquele toque de timidez?

-Sou eu. - Escobar replicou, vermelho. Ele puxou a mão de Bentinho. -  Venha, o padre irá nos crucificar se não formos na missa.

-É claro. - Bentinho concordou, distraído, e no meio do caminho, ele forçou Escobar a parar. - O que você fez…

Escobar parou, olhos arregalando-se, e Bentinho sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo.

-Não… Não imagino que você poderia… - As palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta, e Escobar o encarou, cuidadoso. - Repetir? O beijo, digo. Entenderei se não.

O sorriso de Escobar poderia iluminar um salão escuro.

-É claro. Depois, no entanto. - Ele replicou, voltando a puxar Bentinho, e o sorriso que tomou o rosto dele era só seu, e Bentinho tinha quase certeza que podia sentir os olhos de são Sebastião voltarem-se para si.

**Author's Note:**

> oi sou EU DE NOVO, aqui com........ isso


End file.
